Amnesiac Arc
by RWBYBlackFlames
Summary: <html><head></head>What do you do when you wake up and you don't even know your name. AU of The Rise Of Arc</html>
1. Accidental Beginings

**RWBYBlackFlames** here with a new story called _Amnesiac Arc_. I won't spoil too much and I won't keep you anymore from enjoying the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_Accidental Beginnings_

* * *

><p><strong>{PYYRHA}<strong>

In Beacon, there's a very high accident rate compared to next to anywhere else on Remnant, even compared to other combat schools. That's the sort of thing that happens when you put in a couple thousand teenagers with raging emotions and with weapons that could most people kill in an instant. The School infirmary had around 20 cases a day of weapon malfunctions, accidents, and various other disasters. The funny thing is, you never think it'll be you in that stretcher. You never think that you could be in a potentially life threatening situation. Until you see your closest friend in the stretcher.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Pyrrha, with her voice shaking and about to break down. What had happened was quite silly if you think back on it. Team RWBY and Team JNPR were having a team match. Pyrrha accidentally cut off a piece of Yang's hair. Normally, people wouldn't care, but Monty be damned, Yang cared for her hair like it was life or death. Normally, people would get out of the way, but Weiss's weapon, Myrtenaster, froze her where she stood when Weiss missed a shot at Jaune. Normally, people would brace up all the Aura that she had and prepare for the worst, but they were battling for a long time and she was nearly out. Normally, you'd expect to see Pyrrha in the stretcher instead. But it wasn't a normal day.

"Pyrrha!" said Jaune as he pushed Pyrrha out of the way of Yang's onslaught. Jaune was not so lucky. Jaune had unfortunately, as he saved Pyrrha lined up his head with Yang's fist, and her fist was not forgiving. It was only one punch, but that was all that was needed. Jaune had been battling against Weiss, and he had taken quite a beating and was next to zip in the terms of Aura. Normally, you'd expect that if he wasn't knocked out, and even if he was, he'd be fine in day or two. Unfortunately, no one on either team was normal. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the hit. A hit from Yang when she was this mad at something could kill an Ursa in one shot, without a weapon mind you. It took the medics a minute just to pull Jaune OUT of the crater that was left behind. Luckily for Jaune, Yang snapped out of it when she hit him, otherwise he'd be on the first dustplane to Heaven to relax with Monty himself.

"... We don't know. Please wait here." said the Doctor, who's name appeared to be Jones. As Dr. Jones entered into the Emergency Room, with his fellow doctor, Dr. Free to operate on Jaune, Pyrrha knew it would be a long day as she heard Dr. Jones yell at Dr. Free for the first, and certainly not last time that night. All she hoped was for her partner, her friend, and her crush to come out safely.

* * *

><p>"We have good news and bad news..." said Dr. Jones as they walked out.<p>

"What's the good news?" asked Pyrrha. Maybe Jaune was alright and would only come out with a scar, and maybe not even that, maybe he-

"He's stable and unconscious, do you want to prank him or something, give him a new eye, shave his head, draw on him with-" Dr. Free cut off as he saw the murderous glares from Team RWBY and NPR. Even Yang, who was always good for a prank was abnormally silent.

"Uh, you heard Dr. Free, he's unconscious and stable. He won't even come out with a scar! He is 100% healthy, physically." said Dr Jones. The cheers from RWBY and NPR were silenced as they heard physically.

"...What do you mean 'Physically'?" asked Pyrrha. This wasn't a good sign if a doctor doesn't want to give you the truth.

"Well, from the beating that he took to his head, which is now well thanks to the new healing dust we just got shipped in, he is completely healthy physically. However, the problem is his mentality." said Dr. Jones in a low tone.

"What's wrong with his mentality?" asked Ruby.

"You'll understand better if you see him yourself..." said Dr. Jones. "I'll be waiting out here until you come back."

* * *

><p>As the group walked into the room, Yang ran over to Jaune's side. "Jaune, I'm so so so sorry that I lost control and made you end up here!" said Yang sorry tone. Jaune looked at her for a minute with the most focused glare, as if he was thinking up a master strategy. After 5 minutes of this, Jaune finally talked.<p>

"I'm sorry, but who's Jaune?" asked Jaune in the most innocent tone. Pyrrha felt her heart drop as he said that.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here and this is the first chapter of _Amnesiac Arc_. Simply put, Jaune was hit in the head a little bit too hard. How will this affect him and his team? Will he remember his life again? How will the gang take this? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball- I mean, _Amnesiac Arc!_


	2. Who am I

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here with Chapter 2 of Amnesiac Arc. This story is going to be in two parts, Pyrrha-vision and Jaune's point of view. It'll be a bit chaotic, but hopefully it'll work out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_Who am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>{JAUNE}<strong>

When he woke up, he was having a rather strange day. Strange as he didn't know the basics. Who am I, where am I, why am I here and how did I get here. When he did wake up, a couple people had just entered the room, not that he had a single clue on who they were. After a moment, the yellow haired one came over to him.

"Jaune, I'm so so so sorry that I lost control!" said the Yellow-haired one. He had one question in his mind as she said that.

"I'm sorry, who's Jaune?" he asked. He felt the room become silent with everyone having a morbid look on their faces. Obviously, he had not given the right answer. After a minute of this, the red haired one walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Jaune, please tell me you're messing with us! Please don't tell me that you really don't know who you are!" said the Red-haired one. She looked very upset, and it didn't help with his next answer.

"I don't know who Jaune is, am I Jaune? And who are you?" he asked. The room took the same silence as before, as if in disbelief of what he was saying, but he WAS telling the truth, he didn't have a clue on who this Jaune character was. After another moment, the group that entered mumbled a goodbye before leaving the room that he was in. This was certainly a strange day for him...

* * *

><p><strong>{PYRRHA}<strong>

"I'm sorry, who's Jaune?" asked Jaune. Pyrrha almost didn't believe him for a moment, but this was Jaune, the Jaune that wouldn't lie a day in his life, the Jaune who would never take a prank too far, the Jaune... Maybe this was all a prank, and that she was the fool. She walked over to Jaune, and grabbed him by the shoulders to get his attention, it worked and she looked at him.

"Jaune, please tell me you're messing with us! Please don't tell me that you really don't know who you are!" said Pyrrha. In the back of her mind, she honestly thought that Jaune was pranking her still, but that thought was eradicated as he said his next sentence.

"I don't know who Jaune is, am I Jaune? And who are you?" asked Jaune, who looked visibly confused. The room was then filled with silence, and the only thing you could here was the heart monitor beeping. Pyrrha at that point knew that this wasn't Jaune anymore. Jaune wouldn't take a prank this far. Yang really did smack the memories clean out of this head. At that point, Pyrrha knew that at this point, if she was in here anymore with Jaune, she might not be able to control herself. She mumbled a quick goodbye and the group left. As they closed the door, they saw the doctor waiting for them.

"I see that you understand what I meant. Now I have good news that would benefit Mr. Arc and you. Right now, we have three options on how to get Mr. Arc his memories back. Option One: We can wait for his memories to come naturally back, this could go from a couple hours to months, possibly years. This isn't the most ideal option. Option Two: We have a specialist with a semblance that goes into the mind and deals with the psyche, we might be able to get her to jump start Mr. Arc's memories, but we might harm Mr. Arc's psyche with his memories coming back too fast and there's no guarantee. This is the easiest and possibly the fastest, but the riskiest. Option 3: This is the most favorable option, but the hardest. We know of a special flower in the Forever Falls that can boost Aura and Mental rates temporarily, and giving this to a patient in the past has had an extremely high rate on restoring memories from amnesia. You will have to get it yourself, as it is in an extremely dense area of the Forever Falls, and the flowers don't keep long before they become useless. It's you choice." said Dr. Jones.

"Hmm..." this was a tough option for the group. On one hand, they could just wait it out, but there's no guarantee on anytime soon, if ever. The second option seemed favorable, as there was little risk and they could always try something else later. The third option was also worth considering, as the flower mentioned could bring back his memories relatively easily, if the doctor was to be believed but wouldn't be easy to get as it was in an area filled with high level Grimm. She looked behind her, and saw that her team, and surprisingly Team RWBY was waiting for her answer, as if electing her temporary leader of the small group.

"I think we'll try the specialist for now..." said Pyrrha. What the doctor said next scared her a little.

"Good Luck, you'll need it."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here and that was the second chapter. Let me know if you approve of this way of writing with Pyrrha and Jaune's point of view, and make sure to let me know if you think there are anythings I can improve on. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed! Black Flames out!


	3. An Angry Sister

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here, and here's chapter 3. By the way, this week starts my renewing into the fanfiction as writing, all my stories WILL be updated this week, and it's not a classic Flame's lie. I promise. See ya soon!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_An Angry Sister_

* * *

><p><strong>{JAUNE}<strong>

As 'Jaune' lay there, he was thinking of many things. For example, what type of name was Jaune, and was he really Jaune. The people who came earlier seemed friendly enough, maybe he would find out there names later. As Jaune thought of these things, there was a knocking at the door. After a few moments, the person let themselves in. There before him, was a green haired lady, wearing what appeared to be a uniform and a pair of glasses.

"Hey Jaune, how are you?" asked the Green. She seemed friendly, but was giving off a worried vibe in her actions.

"I'm fine, I guess. What's your name?" asked Jaune, as it was always helpful to learn someone's name. 'Always respect one another'. Jaune was pretty sure that someone said that to him, maybe it was a leader or something...

"Do you really not remember me?" asked Green, with a depressed look.

"Sorry, I really don't know anything right now. Was I in an accident or something?" asked Jaune.

"My name is Verte, your older sister. It seems that you were in an accident, and hit our head too hard. I was hoping that possibly by seeing me, you might regain something in terms of memory, but it seems that we're going to have to do it the hard way." said Verte, with a calculative look in her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jaune.

"First, I want you to tell me everything that you know" said Verte.

"Okay then, I'm Jaune, you're Verte, my sister, and I was in an accident. And maybe it had to do with the people that came earlier today." said Jaune, with a frustrated look on his face as he tried to draw more answers, but could only draw blanks.

"...That's not as much as I hoped. Now Jaune, I'm going to need you to cooperate with me, I'm going to go into your mind, using my semblance, not that you would know what it is, and I'm going to try to jumpstart your mind into remembering what you've forgotten. Is that alright?" asked Verte.

"I don't see anything wrong with this... Let's figure out who I am!" said Jaune with enthusiasm.

"Then let's begin..."

* * *

><p><strong>{PYRRHA}<strong>

As they waited, they could only hope that the specialist that they called up would be of any use. After about ten minutes worth of waiting around, someone walked into waiting room that they were staying at with a worried expression on her face. She looked around 21, with long green hair and what appeared to be a teacher's uniform, wearing a pair of glasses and had an advanced model of the student scroll in her hands. Before they could ask anything, they were met with questions instead.

"What did you do to Jaune?!" asked the green haired woman with enough anger in her voice to make a Nevermore look like a swan.

"Uh, I _maaay _have hit him a little too hard in practice..." said Yang with a sheepish grin. She was only met with an agitated and angry look from the lady.

"Hmm... So you're telling me that you were too careless and you hit poor little Jaune on his head hard enough to MAKE HIM AMNESIAC?!" said the green haired, nearly screaming at them in anger.

"Maybe... Let's calm down, it's not going to help Jaune..." said Yang, trying to defuse the bomb known as... wait, what was her name?

"Hmph! Fine, I'm Verta Arc, Jaune's older sister. I'll be the one who'll be helping Jaune regain his memories. How bad is his memory?" asked Verte as she calmed down from the fact that someone had hit her little Jaune hard enough to knock the memories out of his head.

"Well, when we came in earlier, he didn't even know his own name." said Pyrrha.

"I'll check that in a minute, but I might as well tell you what I'm going to do. My semblance is an Aura linking one. I can connect to others with mine, and I can do as I wish, as long as I have sufficient aura to do it, even if it's severing the link completely between body and soul. For this, I'm going to be attempting to resync his mind and soul, as right now his mind isn't in tune with his semblance, which is why he can't remember. His soul is somewhere else entirely, and that's where he's talking from. If I can resync, he will go back to normal." said Verta, in a calculative tone.

"It sounds good, is there anything bad that can happen?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, the only bad thing that could happen is that we can both be temporarily stuck if I get too low on aura from my semblance, it's quite draining, as well as being stranded with out of my body. Also, I can be out of my body for an hour, but I'll need to take Jaune out of his, and since he's untrained, he can only go 30 minutes before his body dies. The worst that could happen is that I can't do anything in the physical world whilst I'm in the mental. I'll need one of you to keep an eye on me so nothing too serious happens. You shouldn't have to worry about this, as this should be an in and out procedure taking around 30 minutes." said Verta.

"Sounds like a plan" said Yang.

"I want you to wait a couple minutes before coming in though, as I need to make sure this is necessary..." said Verta as she walked to the door.

"Good luck!" said Ruby.

"Hopefully I won't need it..." said Verta, mostly to herself. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Hey guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here, and I hope you liked the story!

Black Flames out!


	4. Head in the Clouds

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here, and I just want to give you some quick info about our charming assistant, Verta.

Verta, (who's name I need to fix in chapter 3) is Jaune's older sister. She is 21, and she is a fully fledged huntress, and is currently working under an aura teacher in Beacon as an assistant. She has an ability to deal with others semblance and aura, leading to either harm or help, i.e. why she's been called up. She's a bit of a protective older sibling, and also a bit of a prankster, as well as an amazing technician. That's all you need to know right now, and if you want to hear about Verta's adventures with Jaune, take a look at _The Rise of Arc_.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4:<em>

_Head in the Clouds_

* * *

><p><strong>{JAUNE}<strong>

"Then let us begin..." said Verta with her being starting to glow light green. At first, Jaune thought that she wasn't doing anything, but then out of the body, a being came out. It was light green, shining and resembled Verta.

"Wh-what?" asked Jaune as it got closer and went inside of him. He immediately felt warm, almost as if he was sitting by a fire, drinking some cocoa and snuggled up in a blanket. He then saw himself, literally.

"H-how did you-" asked Jaune, sure he was as bit dumb on the everything situation, but surely this was uncommon!

"Don't worry..." said the green light. He then looked and saw that the bodies of him and Verta had fallen over, almost like if string holding them up like a puppeteer to his puppets were snapped.

"What happened to our bodies?" asked Jaune.

"The body can't operate without it's soul, you know..." said the green light, which Jaune assumed was Verta.

"Will anything bad happen to it?" asked Jaune.

"Well, if we take too long in this process, the body WILL die without it's soul. Like taking away a fuel source from a raging fire, after a while it'll die on it's own." said Verta. He then took a look at himself, and saw a peculiar thing.

He was a yellow light as well. Sure it was more masculine to Verta's feminine form, but still, it wasn't everyday that you were a light floating above your own body...right? He then noticed that around his head area, he was rather blue...

"Verta? Why is my head blue?" asked Jaune.

"Simply, your soul is out of sync with the rest of your soul in that area, resulting that everything but your head is fine. If I can just resync that part of your soul with the rest of you, you should be able to remember everything... theoretically of course..." said Verta.

"When will this start?" asked Jaune.

"Now..." said Verta as she moved closer to him...

* * *

><p><strong>{PYRRHA}<strong>

She had come in after around 5 minutes, to make sure everything was normal as she said. It appeared that Jaune was just asleep, and that Verta had fallen asleep on her chair that she was sitting on, but Pyrrha noticed that there was something lacking. Their bodies were ice cold, but she could still feel their aura.

It just wasn't in their bodies.

"What happened? Is this what Verta was talking about?" wondered Pyrrha. She could still feel both of them, just above her heads, it was warm as opposed to their bodies. She wandered around for a little bit, before sitting down as she realized that nothing was going to happen for a while.

'The Body of a person can only live for a certain amount of time without it's soul. For me, it's a great amount of time, nearly an hour, but for someone untrained they can barely last 30 minutes. This is why I need you to use _this _in the case that I take too long and it might threaten Jaune's life.'

Verta had given her a needle, with in it a special liquid.

'If and when I approach that time that Jaune could die, I need you to inject this into him. This is a special liquid that I developed myself. I stumbled across this a while back, and it can make a body call it's soul back if it's missing from the body WHILE the body is still alive. Kind of like a soul bell that forces the soul back into the body, as long as it's near by.'

Soon, Pyrrha was still sitting, and 20 more minutes have passed, and the time where Pyrrha would need to use this syringe neared.

"What's happening, is Jaune ok?" asked Pyrrha as she thought aloud. Suddenly, Verta awoke as if she was struck by lightning and looked very worried.

"What happened!?" asked Pyrrha, worried.

"I tried to get past his mental blocks, but for some reason it wouldn't budge at all... Either way, I noticed that the time was nearing that he would need to exit, and I ejected... why isn't Jaune moving yet?" said Verta, quite worried. She went over and shook Jaune and Jaune just slumped over.

"Shoot, this isn't good... Pyrrha! The Syringe!" said Verta quickly as if it was Life or Death, and Pyrrha remembered it WAS life or death! She handed over the syringe to Verta and Verta quickly injected it into the Jaune. Jaune didn't move for a couple second before jolting slightly before slumping over again...

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Black Flames out!


End file.
